Total,Drama,Insanity!
by Shikakun9
Summary: The cameras hit Total Drama Island again, as 22 new teens are put face-to-face with more extreme versions of the original campers challenges! Who will win? The comic nerd? The sunshine girl? Maybe the true jock? Find out, on Total Drama Insanity!


A/N: Choose your favorite and follow the story to see who wins! R and R plz!

1."Welcome New Campers" Part A

Chris McClean gleamed his anxious smile at the camera. " Hello out there viewers!!"he said, showing off his shiny teeth.  
"We come back to you,live, from Camp Wawanakwa for another great season of Total Drama Island, this time calling it Total Drama Insanity, as 22 new teens are coming to join us!"he said proudly."And,"he added," They all signed up willingly"  
he laughed.

"What will be in store for our new campers as they reach Total Drama Island!!"he said.

Theme Plays

Chris was standing on the end of the Dock of Shame, waiting for the first camper to arrive. The boat pulled up, and a girl stepped off. She had bright yellow curly hair, and she was wearing a green T-Shirt with yellow shorts and yellow shoes.

"Welcome to camp, Molly!" said Chris. Molly smiled."It's awesome to be here! I was such a fan of last season! Yeah!" she said.  
Then she ran to the end of the dock."So when will the other campers be here?"she asked, hopeful to make new friends.

"Soon, I hope!"said Chris. The boat pulled up and a guy with black spikey hair wearing a black and red coat with jeans. He had an arm full of comic books, as well as a Batman watch on his left arm."Hey! It's great to be here!"he said.

"Nick! Glad you could make it! And I see you brought your comic book collection!" said Chris, a little creeped out.  
Nick nodded impressively," I've been collecting since I was 7! This is only about 10 of my collection!" he said. He walked over next to Molly."Hi, I'm Molly!"she said. He muttered a "hey", and pulled out a comic to read.

Chris looked as the next boat arrived carrying a blonde girl wearing a red and purple top and jeans carrying an electric guitar. She walked over to Chris and flipped her hair out of her eyes."Hey, this is it, huh?"she said. Chris whistled.  
"Our own rocker girl, Allison!"he said. She nodded and went to join the others. She immediatly started playing the electric guitar."Woah, you got some skills!"said Chris, Nick, and Molly. Allison nodded and smiled.

The next boat came with a tall guy wearing a backwards black baseball cap wearing a silver jersey with "777"on it and black shorts.  
He had brown hair that seemed to stick out in all directions under the cap and tanned skin."Yo! My peeps!" he said, getting off of the boat. He walked to Chris."Hey Chris! It was so funny last season when you got dumped in the water at the finale!"he laughed. Chris sighed,"Oh great, it's Daniel, our Wawanakwa Joker himself."

Daniel walked over to Allison."Hey look a blonde! Wow, you actually were smart enough to get here?" he said. Allison looked very angry."Hey, did you hear about the blonde that got excited because she finished a jigsaw puzzle in 6 months and the box said "2 to 4 years"?"he asked,"Maybe that was you." Molly and Nick had to hold Allison back."Let me kill him! I wanna kill him!"she screamed, and swung at him with her electric guitar."I can taste the ratings this season..."said Chris.

A girl with long brown hair with blonde highlights arrived on the next boat, and she stepped off and walked towards Chris.  
She was wearing glasses and a blue jean-jacket with a dark green shirt and and grey pants."Hi! I'm Jennifer! You can call me Jenny for short, and I'm here to have a good time!"she smiled and walked over to the others. "Good luck, Jenny"  
said Chris. Jenny waved to the other campers." Hi, I'm Molly!"said the cheerful, hyperctive Molly. Jenny started talking to her while Daniel was looking at one of Nick's comics.

The next boat arrived with a black girl wearing a blue sweater and sunglasses. She had jeans shorts and black hair pulled into a ponytail."Hey, I'm Robin, and I have to ask, are you going to humiliate and demean us like you did the first group of teens that compteted here?"she asked. "You betcha Robin!" said Chris, grinning widely. She gulped and walked over to the other teens. Daniel couldn't help but stare at her. She turned towards him."Hi."she said. "Uh, hey..."said Daniel, looking away to hide the blush on his face.

Chris greeted the next camper as he stepped off of the boat. He had brown straight hair pulled back into a ponytail and a light mustache growing in. He had a look of anger and disgust on his face. He was wearing a red T-shirt and brown pants.  
"This looks even crappier in real life."he said. Chris laughed."Welcome to TDI, Larry."

Larry snobbishly eyed the other campers. "Hey, what's up?"asked Daniel. Larry silently glared at him, as if to say "Die.."

A girl came next. She had black hair with purple highlights and black eyeliner. She was wearing a dark purple shirt that exposed her stomach and a black skirt. She sighed as she stepped off of the boat."Well, I guess this is it, huh?"she asked, sarcastically.  
"Yep, that's about it, April."said Chris. "Is there any turning back now?"she asked, glancing back towards the boat. Chris happily waved those contracts. She moaned and walked over to the other campers. She looked at Molly smiling and waving and thought,  
"This is gonna kill me."

The next camper to arrive was tall, fit, and was wearing sunglasses. He had black hair and was wearing a teal blue shirt and jeans and had tanned skin. He smiled as he stepped off the boat.

"Zane! Dude! Welcome, bra!"said Chris. Zane high-fived him. "Hey man! This is pretty cool.."he said and went to join the others.  
Larry shot him a bird, and then Zane frowned. "Not cool, man.."he said. Larry simply turned away.

"And here comes camper # 10!"said Chris." Let's welcome Sui!" he said. She was Asian, she was wearing blue earrings and had black hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a grey shirt with a Japanese symbol on it and a grey skirt. "Hello, Chris." said Sui.  
She waved to the other campers."Hey guys!" she said. She walked over and stood beside April.

"We are gonna take a commercial break, and then get back to the other 12 contestants arriving!"said Chris. "Oh, and check out this awesome old camper commercial for Trix cereal, featuring Justin, Cody, Harold, Ezekiel, and Beth. Enjoy!"

* * *

In a forest, Justin was sneaking up behind Cody sitting on tree stump. "This Trix is good." he said. Suddenly Harold, Beth,  
and Ezekiel walk up. "Check it out! We got new rasberry swirl!" said Harold. Behind a bush, Justin was drooling.  
"Rasberry red! Orangey orange!" he cried, and lept for Cody's cereal. "Lookout!"said Beth. As the kids ran away, they said,

"Silly Justin! Trix is for nerds!"

And so ends this segment of TDInsanity! Hope you liked, I'll update soon. And also, there will be a camper made commercial at the end of each segment.


End file.
